princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollon Stephanopoulos
Background Apollon is a 3rd year middle schooler from Greece. The elder brother who knows no mercy for criminals. He goes for some grotesque execution measures, but succumbs to the might of Tohno's determination and playstyle. Appearance He has chin-length wavy hair. This differs from the curly hair most of the introduced Greek players have. Personality Like Tohno and Kirihara, he and his brother play violent tennis. It is unknown what they're personality is like off courts. History Group League He is set to play doubles one with his younger brother against Kirihara and Tohno. Tohno is executing the Greek brothers. Japan takes a 4-0 lead. Tohno and Akaya are in high spirits and high five. The brothers say that they can stone Tohno now that he's started it. They wipe off the blood on their faces and appear completely fine. Next rally, Tohno is hitting from the back and Akaya cheers him on, but Tohno just electrocutes him again, intending to take on their opponents by himself. Tohno is getting pressured and eventually one of the brothers lands his own special move, seemingly shattering Tohno's knee. The brothers are slaughtering Tohno now. Tohno tries to get up again, but gets shot down right away. Greece catches up, it's 4-4 now. Tohno seems to be done for at last. Akaya has tears in his eyes. Tohno and the second brother are going at it now. Tohno has the upper hand, but eventually collapses. Akaya enters Devil Mode and finishes the brothers off. Tennis Record Group League Round Robin Playing Style & Techniques According to Official Fanbook Volume 23.5, he is a right-handed all-rounder. He’s the sun of darkness that butchers his opponents with wicked techniques. He’s the descendant of the house of Stephanopoulos with 999 execution methods. Despite his ruthless tennis leaving many unable to recover, he was added as a representative. *Knee Splitter of Prayer *Monday's Flying Kites *Black Panther Horde Trivia Other Trivia *He and his brother are the first foreign siblings introduced. *Apollon (Apollo in Greek to English translations) is one of the most important and complex of the Olympian deities in classical Greek and Roman religion and Greek and Roman mythology. The ideal of the kouros (a beardless, athletic youth), Apollon has been variously recognized as a god of music, truth and prophecy, healing, the sun and light, plague, poetry, and more. Apollon is the son of Zeus and Leto, and has a twin sister, the chaste huntress Artemis. Apollon is known in Greek-influenced Etruscan mythology as Apulu. *His Chinese name is written as 阿波罗·斯特凡诺普洛斯, which translates to Apollo Stephanopoulos. *Tohno told Kimijima who his favourite executor is although Kimijima said he is not interested. Turns out Tohno's favourite executor is the ancestors of Apollon and Orion and Kimijima commented how ironic it is that Tohno is executed by his favourite executor's descendants. *In Greek Mythology, his older twin sister is Artemis. It is likely, Artemis may be the name of his younger (twin) sister. Personal Information *Hobby: Hunting *Favorite phrase: A hundred billion stars died in order for us to live *Favorite book: The birth of a tragedy Messages to Apollon *'Tohno:' When Europe went through the dark ages, Johan the founder of their household made an oath on the tennis court, and participated in a revolution. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Foreign Players Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Greece U-17 Category:World Cup Participants Category:European Players Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Foreign Middle Schooler Category:Group League Participants Category:Right-Handed Category:All-Rounder Category:February Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Aquarius